


Procession d'Esprits

by Lorney



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorney/pseuds/Lorney
Summary: Les Yokais sont des créatures hantant les campagnes japonaises. Ils peuvent être maléfiques, divins, farceurs...Quelque malheureux humains en rencontrent parfois. L'expérience est souvent intéressante.
Kudos: 2





	1. Grâce Divine

Les montagnes étaient grandes et dangereuses, et ceux qui s'y risquaient n'en revenaient pas souvent.

Les explorateurs étaient dévorés par les bêtes sauvages, les pèlerins étaient attirés dans les ténèbres par les yokais, les marchants se faisaient tromper par des esprits farceurs. Qui que l'on soit, la montagne prenait quelque chose en échange de l'autorisation pour fouler son sol.

Les mises en garde des villageois et des prêtres n'avaient pas empêché Demarek d'envisager son ascension de la montagne. Il avait toisé quiconque tentait de le convaincre jusqu'à ce que plus personne n'ose le regarder dans les yeux ni le contredire, la peur visible dans leur attitude.

Le marchand avait donc prit une chambre à l'auberge locale et planifié son chemin.   
En passant par la forêt à ses pieds, il pourrait arriver à la prochaine grande ville bien plus vite qu'en en faisant le tour, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Un grand festival en l'honneur d'une divinité locale devait y débuter bientôt, et ça serait l'occasion pour vendre ses marchandises. Les festivités encourageaient la consommation après tout. Oui, c'était une organisation parfaite doublée d'une occasion en or de se faire une petite fortune, avait-il pensé avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il s'étira, profitant du reste sa soirée. Son regard tombait parfois sur la réserve d'alcool du tenancier avec envie. Il fêterai dignement son succès une fois sorti de ce trou à rats perdu au fin fond de la campagne. 

Il était donc parti dès l'aube, entrant la forêt dense et encore humide de la rosée matinale. 

Il marcha sans s'arrêter pendant des heures, la brume s'épaississant en tandem avec sa progression entre les arbres. Si il ne s'en était pas inquiété au début, il commençait à ressentir une sorte d'oppression sur sa poitrine- quel était ce sentiment ? Pourquoi la brume semblait s'épaissir toujours plus, alors que ses pieds semblaient s'alourdir ? 

Il connaissait les nombreuses histoires évoquant les yokais rodant dans les ombres afin de profiter des passants malchanceux- il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru cependant. Ces créatures n'étaient que des contes créés pour effrayer les paysans afin de les garder sous contrôle. 

N'est-ce pas ?.. 

Avec les sourcils froncés, il tira un petit couteau de sa poche de derrière. 

"Esprits maléfiques vivant en ces lieux, montrez vous !" Scanda-t-il en redressant fièrement la tête. 

Lorsque le silence lui répondit, l'écho de sa voix se perdant dans la brume, et Demarek se sentit soudainement idiot d'avoir cru en ces histoires stupides. Heureusement qu'il était en forêt et que personne ne l'avait vu faire. 

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin, le vent se leva soudainement autour du marchant, repoussant la brume vers lui. Demarek ferma les yeux et se protégea le visage des violentes bourrasques faisant voler des feuilles et des branches tout autour de lui dans une sorte de danse. 

Puis, tout aussi soudainement que le vent s'était levé, il s'arrêta subitement. La brume se dissipa et Demarek rouvrit lentement les yeux- le soleil s'était levé devant lui, réchauffant doucement son visage. 

... Le soleil ? Devant lui ? En pleine forêt ? 

Il cligna les yeux en fixant la lumière devant lui. 

Un jeune homme richement vêtu flottant légèrement au dessus du sol se tenait à quelques mètres de Demarek, un air curieux affiché sur son visage. Ses vêtements ondulaient légèrement et son corps entier brillait- comme un soleil. 

Un Tennin. Une créature divine- un yokai. 

Un démon. 

"Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? À qui parlais-tu ?" Demanda la créature avec une voix mélodieuse et en tournant autour du marchant. 

Demarek était sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de se redresser dans une posture intimidante.

"Je suis Demarek, Daimyo de cette région ! Je passais à travers ces montagnes afin de raccourcir mon voyage. C'est sans doute moi qui devrait te demander qui tu es, démon." Fit-il d'une voix suave et avec un regard sombre. Il redressa une nouvelle fois sa lame devant lui, menaçant le yokai, et ignorant la manière dont son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite face à la magnifique créature devant lui. 

Le Tennin en face de lui le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un rire tintant comme un grelot.

" Je suis Arpège, esprit de cette montagne. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici, Daimyo, car cette montagne est mienne. Oh, tu veux traverser, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux quelque chose en échange dans ce cas là !"

Demarek grimaça mais décida de ne pas opposer d'objection pour le moment. Il lui refuserait toute possession physique de toute manière, il ne marchandait pas avec les démons- Il fit tout de même signe à Arpège de continuer, ce que le yokai fit avec un air très heureux. 

"Je veux que tu viennes avec moi au sommet de la montagne et que tu m'écoutes chanter."

Demarek laissa échapper un rire et fixa Arpège avec un regard perçant, une expression mauvaise affichée sur son visage. 

"Te moques-tu de moi, maudite créature?" 

Arpège fit une petite moue, son corps entier tremblant- non, il ne tremblait pas. Le yokai n'avait absolument pas peur de Demarek, son corps semblait plud vibrer, le démon ignorant visiblement la posture intimidante du Daimyo. 

"Non, non ! Vraiment, c'est une proposition honnête- oh, s'il te plaît ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de public, plus personne ne passe par la montagne par peur de se faire avoir par les Tanukis, ou pire..."

Et voilà que le Tennin recommençait à faire cette moue insupportable. Vraiment, Demarek ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le faisait se sentir comme si il devait absolument effacer cette expression du visage de l'esprit en acceptant sa proposition.

" Dit moi. Arpège. Si j'accepte... Je veux que tu me protège pendant ma traversée du reste de la forêt. Et je veux t'écouter chanter ici, pas au sommet de la montagne. Ça serait contre productif pour moi de faire tout ce trajet en plus."

"Oh ! Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! J'accepte tes conditions ! Oh, je suis si heureux que tu accepte aussi- assied toi donc !" Fit il aussitôt avec un air joyeux, ce qui surpris Demarek. Il s'attendait à ce que le yokai négocie un peu plus que ça... Il avait l'air si heureux, ça en était adorable. 

Il s'assit donc sur une pierre au milieu des arbres, et se résigna à devoir écouter le chant de l'esprit et à ignorer les sursauts de son cœur.

Arpège ouvrit la bouche et dès que la première note résonna dans la forêt, Demarek sentit qu'il avait été touché par la grâce divine.

Les notes étaient légères comme le vent, les mélodies s'enchaînant sans que Demarek ne s'en rende compte. Il se retrouvait subjugué par le chant du Tennin- et il ne se rendit compte du temps qui était passé uniquement quand il sentit le soleil au dessus d'eux. Midi. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était resté assis sur cette pierre pendant presque quatres heures à écouter le Tennin chanter.

La mélodie s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée, Arpège riant délicatement.

"Merci d'avoir écouté mon chant. Tu sais, je t'aime bien. Que mes forces te protègent."

Et avant de disparaître, le- le démon! Le démon eut le culot de déposer un petit baiser sur une joue de Demarek avant de s'évaporer dans l'air avec un dernier petit rire cristallin !

L'homme resta immobile pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de se remettre en route, essayant d'ignorer la rougeur de ses joues.

... Les légendes étaient vraies. La montagne prenait toujours quelque chose en échange de l'autorisation de fouler ses terres.

Demarek avait bien peur de s'être fait prendre son cœur.


	2. Symbole Funeste

Tori avait passé bien des années à sillonner les campagnes du pays d'Ôshû, passant de temple en temple, espérant chaque jour que sa bonne fortune lui permette de trouver ce qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis des années. Il évitait toujours les autres paysans et villageois, et ceux-ci l'évitaient aussi dans un accord silencieux. 

Le jeune paysan n'était pas bien vu par ses compères, et ce dans la région toute entière. 

On l'appelait l'Annonciateur de Mort. Le Mauvais Présage. Le Symbole Funeste. Les villageois le craignaient plus que tout- il entendait leurs murmures lors des rares fois où il passait près d'eux. Les habitants pensaient qu'il était maudit par les yokais. C'était pour cette raison qu'il retrouvait souvent des offrandes devant sa porte. Des offrandes aux démons censés le hanter, des supplications de ne pas les hanter eux aussi. Le jeune homme vivait ainsi de cette prétendue malédiction. 

Oh, qu'ils étaient idiots. Tori en riait souvent, toujours fasciné par la distance entre ce que ces gens pensaient et la réalité.

Tori n'était pas maudit. Il était protégé. Il en était sûr- il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son bonheur.

Lorsque le jeune garçon était encore un enfant, lorsque sa sœur Myosotis vivait toujours dans leur maison, lorsque leur père était toujours en vie, un miracle avait changé sa vie pour toujours.  
Son père, son horrible père, violent, alcoolique, abusif, pervers- son père qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis la mort de sa mère, son père était mort. De la pire manière qu'il puisse exister.  
Tori avait entendu le cri de sa sœur dans la chambre parentale, et il s'y était précipité, s'attendant à devoir tenter de la protéger, mais le spectacle devant lui l'avait laissé sans voix.

Sur son lit, son père était en train se se faire dévorer par un gigantesque serpent assez grotesque, couvert d'une fourrure verte poisseuse de sang. L'homme était broyé par les anneaux du reptile et la moitié de son corps était déjà gobé par la tête- humaine- du serpent. Tori savait ce que cette créature était- il s'agissait d'un Nozuchi. Un yokai farouche, mais qui n'avait jamais attaqué qui que ce soit avant ça.  
Aussi vite qu'un clignement de paupière, le démon avala le reste du corps dans son étreinte, et se traîna hors de la maison lentement, son corps laissant une trace ensanglantée derrière lui.

Les villageois étaient terrifiés. Une apparition d'un Nozuchi, un symbole de malheur profond, en plein jour ? Le père de Tori avait dû commettre un crime terrible pour offenser le serpent au point où celui-ci viendrait le dévorer à la place du petit gibier habituel. 

Les deux enfants furent considérés comme maudits par le yokai presque immédiatement après l'incident, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Puis Myosotis disparut du jour au lendemain, laissant Tori dans la maison dans laquelle le Nozuchi était apparu pour changer sa vie.

Il avait passé les années suivantes à traquer ce Yokai. Il voulait le remercier, le vénérer. Même simplement le revoir.  
Chercher une créature telle qu'un yokai n'était pas tâche simple, et était même dangereuse. La plupart étaient belliqueux voir extrêmement aggressifs, et surtout très souvent manipulateurs. Mais Tori n'était pas effrayé. Il avait longuement étudié les rituels afin d'invoquer et maîtriser un yokai en toute sécurité avec les prêtres des différents temples qu'il avait visité. Ces âmes charitables avaient accepté de l'aider, pensant qu'il voulait se délivrer de sa soi-disant malchance... C'était risible mais ça lui avait servi.

Le rituel était prêt, après toutes ces années. Une fois la nuit tombée, il s'installa dans la chambre de son père. Tori espérait, en allumant les 100 bougies nécessaires à l'invocation, que tous ses efforts ne serviraient pas à rien.

Il s'assit lentement au milieu des bougies, prit une grande inspiration, et joignit ses deux mains ensemble.

Il raconta à haute voix toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait sur les yokais, tout ce savoir accumulé dans les temples. À chaque fois qu'un conte se terminait, le jeune garçon soufflait une bougie. Il continua ainsi pendant des heures, parlant et éteignant les bougies une à une, jusqu'à ce que sa voix en soit rauque une fois la centième histoire racontée et centième flamme soufflée.

Tori retint son souffle. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse, et le resta pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit similaire à un sifflement retentisse au centre de la pièce. Une forme sombre faisait son chemin vers Tori, lentement, et le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement la forme reptilienne du yokai devant lui.

"Qui ose me troubler une nouvelle fois dans cette demeure ? Je dévorerais la personne responsable de cet outrage, comme je l'ai fait il y a des lunes !" 

"Ô-ô noble Nozuchi ! Je te demande pardon de t'avoir importuné- mais je souhaitait te revoir au moins une fois afin de te remercier d'avoir dévorer mon père, il y a quelques années de cela." Fit Tori en s'inclinant subitement devant le Nozuchi en colère. 

Le sifflement menaçant s'arrêta. Une voix retentit soudain.

"... Pauvre enfant mortel, es-tu fou ? Tu as fait tous ces efforts- pour ça ? Je ne comprends pas."

Tori secoua la tête avec un sourire.

" Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas, Ô noble Nozuchi-"

"Cassidy. Mon nom est Cassidy et tu l'utilisera."

"Ou-oui! Cassidy- nul besoin de comprendre. C'était simplement important pour moi."

Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la petite pièce, et Tori pensa pendant un instant qu'il avait offensé le serpent et qu'il était parti- jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse.

"Tu es étrange, petit mortel. Je n'ai jamais vu d'individu comme toi. Tu n'as pas peur, je le vois bien. Tu devrais pourtant être terrifié."

Le serpent se déplaça lentement autour de Tori avant de laisser échapper un grognement.

"Tu m'amuses. Peut-être que cette malédiction n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout."

Avant même que Tori puisse demander de quoi il voulait parler, le Nozuchi avait disparu.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étrange. Tori commençait à voir certaines choses étranges. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, la manière dont sa maison était imprégnée d'une odeur de chair pourrie, la manière dont les plantes semblaient faner sur son passage. Il voyait tout cela maintenant. Était-il réellement maudit, finalement? Les villageois avaient-ils raison de le traiter comme un animal pestiféré ? 

La réponse était simple: il n'en avait que faire. Le Nozuchi veillait sur lui comme une présence constante, Tori le savait. Il sentait des yeux constamment posés sur lui.

Être un symbole funeste n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose si ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait revoir le yokai un jour.

**Author's Note:**

> haha ocs go brrrrrr


End file.
